Recently, mobile phone networks have begun to take advantage of newer protocols and technologies developed on Internet Protocol (IP). The Long Term Evolution (LTE) protocol, which specifies both a core network architecture and an air interface for mobile devices, leverages an all-IP architecture to provide both data and voice. In the LTE architecture, wireless base stations, known as eNodeBs, provide access to mobile devices, known as user equipments (UEs), and utilize backhaul connections to a telecommunications operator's core network, which are typically wired connections.
Also, wide deployment of LTE/Wifi networks has resulted in an increased focus on efficient utilization of resources and bandwidth. Given the rise in data traffic and quality of service (QoS) expectations of end users, cell operators are placing a greater emphasis on cell capacity and coverage planning Traditionally, the task of cell planning, also referred to as radio frequency (RF) planning, is carried out before the actual deployment and is based on a priori measurements. This results in the possibility of sub-optimal utilization of cell resources. Adjustments to cell parameters, e.g., transmit power or handoff thresholds, must be made “off-line,” i.e., made in non-real time and requiring human intervention. Further, in the absence of feedback it is not possible to correctly predict or observe the impact of the changes made.